


Fevers We Can't Sweat Out

by Superwhovengedkuroshitlock



Series: Frostiron One-Shots or Something Like That [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhovengedkuroshitlock/pseuds/Superwhovengedkuroshitlock





	Fevers We Can't Sweat Out

Tony woke up early to find the love of his life drenched in a silvery layer of sweat. When Tony touched the god's forehead he pulled away instantly. The liesmiths cold skin was now burning with a fever. Confused, Tony roused the god of mischief softly and propped him up.

 

"Loki I think you're sick..." Tony said worriedly. Loki hummed, his green eyes falling closed once more. Tony shook him gently and then got up, going out to the linen closet for a wash rag. He soaked it in lukewarm water before wringing it out and bringing it back to the god on the bed. He then gently dabbed at his forehead. Loki's eyebrows drew together slowly and he softly, tiredly, pawed at Tony. As the two sat silently, Stark continuing to dab at Loki's warm skin with the wash rag as Loki let out low irritated hisses.   
"Oh stop that." Tony said softly as Loki batted at him once more- refusing to open his emerald eyes. 

 

He got Loki up and out to the couch eventually so he could change the sheets on the bed. He grabbed a few extra blankets and slowly lead Loki back to bed. When the god was secured and cleaned up a bit in bed, Tony covered him with more blankets before laying back down next to Loki and smiling softly, running fingers through the ebony hair. 

 

"Thank you..." Loki muttered softly. Tony gave Loki a gentle kiss on the cheek before getting up to let him sleep. 

 

 

*One Week Later*

 

Loki woke up early to find the love of his life drenched in a silvery layer of sweat. He instantly began to laugh, finding out how contagious his fever was. Tony groaned and rolled over with a loud grunt as the god grabbed a new wash rag and began to dab at his forehead. 


End file.
